


True love

by HOL2002



Category: Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Riverdale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 03:30:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14991800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HOL2002/pseuds/HOL2002
Summary: Cheryl is having a quiet one at pops and in walks Toni and Cheryl thinks she is the one but does Toni?





	True love

The moment she laid her eyes on her she knew it was true love. It all happened one day at pops when Cheryl had had a hard day at work and it was just her there. she was just looking for some peace and quiet. This was until she heard the bell ring on the door and she turned around to say something but before she could say something she went speechless. There was this pink haired girl and she was the prettiest girl Cheryl had seen in a very long time.she came up next to Cheryl and ordered a strawberry milkshake the same as Cheryl always has. She was daydreaming a bit then the girl spoke to her spoke to her. “Hey I’m Toni, it Cheryl right?” Cheryl blushed so bad it looked like she was going to burst “yes how did you know” “I know a lot me” she winked as she said this. Cheryl was like a tomato. She didn’t know what to say so she just laughed. But once she finished laughing she remembered what she had to go home to and what her mother would be like if she found out she was talking to a bisexual girl and she had tears in her eyes because she didn’t want to go home. Toni saw this and was shocked by it. “It’s not like you to cry Cheryl what ups?” “Nothing” “Come on please tell me I won’t judge or say anything” “ its my mother I don’t want to go because she will probably have some old creep around. And everyone thinks I’m this loveless monster but I’m not. I loved someone who loved me and my mother destroyed it” “You mean your brother Jason, I heard how close you guys were “ “ no not jj... her name was Heather she was my best friend in junior high, she would stay over every weekend. Until one night my mother caught us in the same bed. She said I was deviant” “Cheryl I am so sorry but you have to know your mothers wrong your not loveless, your not deviant, okay you’re sensational” As Toni said this she took hold of Cheryl hand and don’t want to let go Cheryl looked up and her and smiled. Cheryl knew this girl was going to be the one but she had to figure out how she was going to tell her. It was later on through the night and Toni was about to go home. “Cheryl do you need a lift home” “ are you riding that motorcycle of yours” “ Yeh but come on it’s not that dangerous” “ okay thanks but promise you will go slow” “ I promise and you can even wear my helmet if you want” They got outside and Cheryl was so scared but she knew she was safe because of Toni. She had only know her for a couple of hours but it felt like she was falling in love with her. “Hold on tight bombshell” As Cheryl put her hands around her she could feel Toni breathing really hard like she was nervous and that made Cheryl have a smile on her face because maybe Toni felt the same way to. As they were driving back Cheryl felt more safe because she had her arms wrapped around Toni. As they reached thistle house Cheryl got on the bike and took her helmet off. When it was off she seems Toni staring right at her and when Toni looked up she caught Cheryl eye and went bright red and snapped out of it. “Do you want me to walk you to your door” “No it’s alright Toni but see you soon?” “Yeh no bother plus I was wondering if you maybe wanted to hang out sometime tomorrow after school” “Yeh why not pick me up at 8?” “Yeh okay see you at school bombshell can’t wait for tomorrow night” Toni drove off on her bike and Cheryl just giggled and had a massive smile on her face.

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter soon!!!


End file.
